Balloony
}} Balloony was the one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum; however, he failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. Balloony also had a chance to join BFDIA but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, which wasn't enough to join, and he was flung to the LOL. He later made a cameo in Get in the Van where Firey asked Gelatin, standing inside the LOL. Different bodies were used for Balloony's several of recommendations. The body that appeared in Episode 18 looks like Inanimate Insanity's Balloon. Balloony's IDFB redesign features a wobbly body, also known as his string, and his balloon is now jade instead of green. Balloony, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in IDFB. Appearance Balloony was appears to be a balloon, with an unknown type of air in it. Balloony's body is jade, his shading is emerald and his shine is mint. His body is a thin line like Flower's but is made in a curvy shape to look like the string of a balloon. Unlike Flower, the string is a part of his asset. Personality Balloony is a generally kind character, but he won't take attitude from other characters and can become irritable towards bossy teammates. Balloony has proven to be smart and good at problem solving, similar to Tennis Ball. When deflated he isn't capable of too much movement, let alone be able to even stand. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, after Flower gets Black Hole to move towards the Earth, Balloony asks her what she did before getting sucked up by him. When Four appears, he revives him, much to his happiness. He's picked out by Leafy to be on her team, despite not needing her help. He manages to successfully get their team's basket back to X by deflating himself, getting their team safe. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, he stays deflated for the whole episode. He tells David to start licking the jawbreaker, but he refuses. He uses Rocky's acid to melt a jawbreaker, saying that his vomit was salt and vinegar flavored. He is popped by Leafy at the ending. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he is is finally revived by Four and receives the least amount of votes to be eliminated. He receives an Earth, which he pokes, seemingly crushing Four. He asks if Rocky is safe, and when he is he tells him that everyone liked salt and vinegar. When Cloudy is about to vomit due to realizing a man looks like David, he gets excited and expects more salt and vinegar. He is happy about Leafy getting eliminated as there will be no more jobs. During the challenge, he, Nickel and Roboty, come up with the plan to have Cloudy push the swing around fifty times so that the team can be safe. In Today's Very Special Episode he gets angry at David for not liking how they made their 4 cake. In Fortunate Ben, during the flying contest, he makes a sarcastic comment about David being good at piloting. When the plane starts falling due to weight on the it, Balloony mentions not to hit the cliff as if they do, they'll be the first to hit the ground. He tries to come up with a way to change the air flow, and Woody dabs. Balloony thinks this is a genius idea and the whole team starts dabbing. Balloony thinks this isn't enough, and is is relieved when David finally wakes up. However they don't make it over the cliff, hitting the ground and losing the contest. This causes the team to be up for elimination. In Four Goes Too Far, Four calls their team "Beep Beep". Balloony says that wasn't their team name, and Roboty beeping twice after that wasn't helping. This time Balloony gets the middle amount of votes, and gets turned orange as a prize. When Four gets multiplied by zero (Donut), he asks how they will know who between David and Roboty will be eliminated. After finding out Roboty has the most votes, he starts to say how he'll miss Roboty before realizing he has disappeared, and asks where he is with a shout. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Balloony carries Rocky out of the elimination area. After Cake at Stake, he asks what Donut did with Loser. When Donut simply tells him he eliminated him, Balloony angrily repeats the question. In the challenge, Balloony is the first to get the Liar Ball, but is then popped by Stapy. Changes BFDI 12 * Balloony is green. * Balloony is named "Balloon". * Balloony has a straight body. * Balloony has shading to his right. BFDI 17 * Balloon is renamed to "Balloony". BFDI 18 (AnimationEpic's recommended character) * Balloony is now hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. * Balloony loses his arms. * This Balloony looks like Balloon from his own object show (Inanimate Insanity) BFDI 18 (one of 30 recommended characters eligible to join) * Balloony is now a dark green. * Balloony regains his body. * Balloony regains his arms. BFDI 21 * Balloony is a darker hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. BFDIA * Balloony regains his appearance that he attained in BFDI 18. IDFB * Balloony is now jade. * Balloony has a mint shine. * Balloony's shading is now toward the bottom-right near the center. * Balloony has a squiggly body, instead of a straight one. * Balloony is slightly shorter Votes Total elimination votes: 2932 Deaths #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is sucked into Black Hole. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Has his head popped when Leafy pumps too much air into him. #The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Is popped by Stapy. Kills Trivia * Balloony is able to safely open himself to fly, though he does not recover any air lost. * Balloony is the second character to have a stick body. The first being Flower. ** Although, his stick body is wiggly, and it's a part of his asset. * As seen on Leafy's loyalty chart, Balloony isn't very loyal, with a score of 3; the lowest. *Balloony doesn't take much to die, as Black Hole caused his death, while everybody else who was sucked in survived. *He loves salt and vinegar, as he says a phrase with it is a few episodes. *He refers to Rocky as "Little one". *Balloony somehow earned knowledge about Eternal Algebra Class, the place where Four apparently sends the eliminated contestants. *Balloony can understand what Roboty is saying in Morse code, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Balloony seems to believe that Rocky's vomit is made out of salt and vinegar. ** However, he may also be referring to the flavor of Rocky's vomit. *There is a similar character from Inanimate Insanity that is called "Balloon". However, there are some notable differences. Balloon is red, Balloony is green; Balloon has no string, Balloony does; Balloon is popped more frequently, Balloony only popped once in Lick Your Way to Freedom; and Balloon was made by the original creator that also makes the show (Adam Katz made Balloon), Balloony is a recommended character. Of course, there are other differences too. *In BFDI 21, Balloony looks identical to Balloon from Inanimate Insanity, except more pinkish. *Balloony can be good at being sarcastic sometimes. *It's unknown if he'll be able to come back and compete, as he's currently dead. **If he does, however, he may not be made of evaporated tangerine juice anymore. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Deceased Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters Category:Balloony